It's Love (Kidflash Fanfic)
by xxcrazymonkeyxx
Summary: Destiny Brooke is found in a lab where her father had tested her. She was saved by the kids of Young Justice, what will her life become now?
1. Chapter 1

**Mission**

 _Found someone she's asleep._ Robin thought

 _Its a she I am on my way_ Kid Flash thought

 _Look Baywatch don't scare her okay. Robin will meet you there._ Artemis thought

Robin waited for his team impatiently. The team finally arrived, Kid looked at the girl "She's breathing, she might know what happened to the lab" Aqualad said "So lets take her to Mount Justice and wait for her to wake up" Artemis added as Kid Flash picked up the girl bridal style.

 **Mount Justice**

Batman looked at the girl who laid down on the couch breathing slowly. "I ran a search up the girl her name is Destiny Brooke and her father died in the lab explosion. " Robin started to explain "I also was able to find the security camera " He said as the video started to play on the hologram for the team.

 **Video**

"Mr. Brooke something has gone wrong with project P-27. Her powers have increased" The man said, Mr Brooke gave him a shot "This vaccine will stop her heart for awhile, her powers will stop. When her heart begins to beat again make sure the power is under control " Mr Brooke walked away to the tube where Destiny was raging and sobbing. "Dad please let me out!" She begged, Her father shook his head. "You need to stay contained for the safety of others" He said as he reached in and pulled her arm threw the hole of the tube. The man walked over and gave Destiny the shot. Destiny fainted, Mr Brooke sighed "She thinks I love like a daughter. I love her like my project " After that the lab exploded

 **Mount Justice**

"Wow" Kid Flash said trying to brake the silence. Artemis elbowed him, There was a scream which count everyone's attention. "Hey don't worry we are here to help you" Kid Flash said and ran to her side, Destiny backed away and fell off the couch. Robin looled away and chuckled. Kid Flash helped her up and smiled "I'm KidFlash call me Wally." He said introducing himself. "I'm Aqualad, that is Robin, M'gann, Superboy and Artemis. We found you in a lab " Aqualad introduced the others. Destiny hid behind Kid Flash "What do want from me?" She asked "We want to know who is project P-27" M'gann said and took a step forward. Destiny backed away slowly, Kid Flash looked at her "Stay back M'gann" He said "I'm project P-27" Destiny responded. They all looked at her with wide eyes "My father made me his project after my mother passed away. He was depressed so he tried to make me like my mother by mixing her blood with mine so I would have her powers." Destiny said with hesitation, Robin looked at Batman "What do we do now?" He asked "Wally, Destiny trusts you so I'll make sure Flash talks to your parents. To make time for you yo stay here some nights " Batman stated and left. Wally left and so did the others to change to there normal clothes. Zatanna came threw the Zeta tube and looked at Destiny. Robin walked over to her "Ready to go?" She asked, He nods as they walked through the Zeta Tube. Wally walked over to Destiny with Artemis next to him. "Arty here has clothes for you to change into". Artemis tossed her some clothes, Destiny caught them "thanks" She said and left to change . Wally smiled and walked into the kitchen.

Aqualad looked at the team, the look was the one he gave once away a _good job_ one. M'gann handed each one of them plates with food on it, Wally smiled and winked "Thanks babe" He said and ate. Superboy shot him a glare, Artemis sighed wanting to throw up. Destiny slowly walked in as if she were trying to sneak in, they all gave threr attention towards her. Black Canary walked in, with that Destiny walked back until her back hit the wall. Her eyes full of sorrow and fear, Black Canary looked at her "What's wrong?" Canary asked curiously why Destiny acted that way.." You look like my m-mom" Her voice cracked as she responded. Black Canarys eyes widened and backed away stumbling, Wally dropped his spoon in shock. Black Canary pulled Destiny into arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm not your mother, I'm your aunt. " She said, Destiny stood there awkwardly. _Your suppose to hug her back_ M'gann thought in Destinys mind. Her eyes started fill with tears backing away not wanting to believe Black Canary was alive. She backed away until she bumped into Green Arrow "What's going on?" He asked, Black Canary looked away. Wally stood up and pulled Destiny into his arms, she cried into his shirt quietly. Black Canary inhaled sharply and turned to Green Arrow "Nothing is going on" She said lying to him and leaving. Green Arrow shrugged and also left.

 **Destinys POV**

I ate food, for the first time in years. When I was with my father he would give me soup to eat And it sucked. A hand tapped me on my shoulder, I turned to see Black Canary mouth the words _I am sorry, I wasn't there_ and then she walked away. The others sat with me or were in the kitchen talking about what they will do to me after I eat, that is why I'm eating slowly. Wally looked at me questionably "I see your eating extremely slow" He said and smiled. I rolled my eyes and put the plate on the table in front of me. Aqualad decided to join and walked over. "Destiny your welcome to stay here as long as you need" He told me and left. I don't trust any of them, except Wally and Canary are the only people I might be able to trust after all. I felt a glare from afar, slowing turning my head it was from Superboy. Talk about a little creepy anyway I heard the sound of eating. It was Wally eating my food, I giggled because he looked goofy.

I'm going to love it here, I can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

"Des wakey wakey. Come on" Said the voice trying to wake me, I groaned, covering my face with a pillow. Wally chuckled and pulled away the pillow "We have a mission to get ready for" He said trying again to wake me, I gave in and got out of bed. Wally left my room so I could change, My eyes narrowed toward a bookback full of clothes with a note on it. Slowly grabbing the note and read aloud _"here you go Destiny~ From Canary..."_ I noticed another thing that made me laugh _"Delivered by the best Kid Flash"_ I sighed and changed into the clothing. Walked over to a tall mirror, I froze as a tear rolled down my cheek. "You look exactly like her" Canary said as she walked inside, I nod slowly and follow her out.

 **No Ones Pov**

They were all on the Bio-Ship, "Here's the plan, KF, Destiny, Artemis, Destiny and Zatanna will come from atop. The others will come from under. Maintain radio silence and this is just an observation no kicking bad guys butt" Robin said and looked at Superboy, he scoffs and looked away. They all nodded and got out of the Bio-Ship

 _Link established_ M'gann noted, _Wait, I think I stepped on some mud_ Destiny thought, Robin chuckled. Aqualad looked at him _"stay quiet"_ He thought, _"okay"_ they all thought. Kid Flash used a laser an jumped inside, the others on his team followed him. _Were in_ Kid Flashes thought _So are we, there are two labs, we'll got to the right lab, your team will go to the left lab. Collect info and we'll meet you outside_ Robin explained " _We go this"_ Flash thought

Team A aka Kid Flashes team headed to the left lab. Destiny lookdd around "Lab C7, I use to come here when younger" Destiny mentioned, Zatanna looked at her "I heard of this lab, they held a human monster experiment" Zatanna stopped herself from saying anything else, Destiny sat down in front of a computer "Override Destiny Maddison Brookes" Destiny said as the computers secrets documents started to pop up on screen, Wally bent down at Destinys height and scanned the computer screen. "Any info baywatch?" Artemis asked him "Totally, Des copy the documents into the flash drive" He said, Destiny nods in agreement and put in a flash watched outside making sure no one came in. "Done" Destiny said and handed Kid Flash the flash drive with the information needed. "We gotta get going" Kid Flash says as they started to head out of the lab. Until Destiny stopped walking when she felt something grip on her ankle. "G-Guys! " Destiny shouted as the hand pulled Destiny by her ankle and dragged her away into the dark. Kid Flash turned around and grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back. "ARTY! ZATANNA!" He shouted for help, Zatanna cast a spell to see who was behind this "No one is there" She said, Artemis helped KF pull her back "Come on, Arty put your back into it" KF said as he pulled harder. _Robin, we have a problem_ Artemis thought, _We might be late by a few minutes_ Zatanna _Take the time you need were under attack outside_ Aqualad thought, the hand let go of her ankle. Destiny screamed. Kid Flashes picked her up bridal styles, she fainted in his arms and left

 **Mount Justice**

"Any injuries" Wally asked the doctor "Whatever get her, Destiny has a broken leg, it should be healed by 2 weeks maybe unless its too serious. We might need to do surgery on her leg. But for now make sure she rests it." The doctor said and left, Black Canary paced. Green Arrow walked over to her and comforted her. _Don't worry she's fine_ M'gann said in Black Canarys mind to help. Destiny sat up and winced as pain shot up her leg. "You have a broken leg" Robin said before Wally could say anything. Destiny got off of the bed slowly and stumbled forward, Wally caught her quickly "Lucky you, I was here" He said and smiled. Destiny groaned and stood up.

Destiny sat watching everyone combat with Black Canary, The Justice League have been in Mouny Justice for almost an hour now. It began to worry some YJ members believing they did something wrong. Black Canary helped him "You could do better" She said, Superboy growled and left. M'gann walked over to Black Canary "Be easy on him please" M'gann begged her, "I wanna go next" Destiny said and stood up. "Doctor said to rest" Wally said opposing "Your not my boyfriend or friend to tell me what to do" Destiny walked over and got into her fight position, Black Canary did the same "Let me guess Marya taught you everything" Black Canary said as she blocked a punch "Definitely" Destiny grabbed Canarys wrist and flipped her. Canary landed on her feet and kicked Destiny away. She jumped over Canarys kick. Destiny landed on her one leg that was okay and fell backwards. Black Canary ran over to her


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny forced herself to walk out of her room. Robin watched her and sighed "Want Wally to help?" He asked, She shook her head quickly

"No way, NOPE!" Destiny said

"Your avoiding him" Robin said and walked next to her.

"Not" She walked into the zeta tube and teleported her to Star City.

"Your Black Canarys niece" Red Arrow said, Des ignored him and walked away "Silence, is that the best you can do" He said and followed her, Destiny walked into an apartment building and walked inside. Red Arrowed sighed "Your hiding something" Destiny stopped and turned around to face him

"Yes, I am hiding my hate for you so leave me alone Roy" She said and opened her apartment door.

"How do you know my name?" He asked and stopped the door from closing. "And I thought you had now where to stay?" He said curiously and smirked. Destiny forced the door close and locked it. Cheshire and Sportsmaster stood there.

"Destiny you have grown." Sportsmaster said, Destiny walked over

"What do you want?" She asked and headed for the kitchen

"I'm surprised you remember. " Cheshire said and removed her mask

"Have you met Artemis?" She asked and placed the mask on the countertop.

"Yes I did, hope you know. I'm not your lab rat. I was raised with the Brookes." Destiny said and found a pack of ice. She sat on a chair and placed the ice on her injured leg.

"Yeah, I hear your mother and father died. And that means I am your legal guardian" Sportsmaster said

"Great my name is now Destiny Madison Brookes Crooks" Destiny said and closed her eyes when she opened them Sportsmaster and Cheshire were gone . Destiny threw the ice pack and inhaled deeply

"Too much to take in, my dad, Now seeing Cheshire and Sportsmaster."

 **-Next Day-**

Wally ran around Mount Justice bored out of his mind. Batman looked at Robin "Stay away from Destiny's files they have been sealed away for good. I can't ever hack them, I believe once you hack them they install a tracker in the computer leading them here." He said and left. Robin chuckled and called everyone down.

"Batman wanted us to have a day off. Have fun" Robin said and left. Wally stopped Robin from leaving

"I found a letter, from Cheshire. She says that we have another mold on the team. And its not Roy this time its someone closer to us" Wally said, Roy scoffs

"Guess what, you little Destiny has connections with Sportsmaster and fed him with so info on us " He said and smirked.

"What did you do?" Robin asked

"Nothing, just thinking to test Destiny out for example we'll tell her info and see if she tells Sportsmaster" Roy suggested, Robin looked at Wally who shook his and head sighed giving into Roy's suggestion.

"I believe you were going to include me in this" Aqualad said, they looked at him. Wally nods

"Yeah man, we just wanted to know what to do first then tell ya" Wally said and ran away.

 **Destinys Pov**

I yawned as I walked through the Zeta tube. M'gann looked at me with wide eyes "How can you walk?" She questioned me

"I have no idea" I responded and walked into the kitchen. Robin approached me

"We found Sportsmaster's location. We'll find him later when there is no one around" Robin told me. Damn really god can't he stay under radar anymore. I hate to do this. I turned around and left Mount Justice.

I headed somewhere, where no one would dare to come. The abandoned house, where I was raised when younger. While approaching, I stopped for a minute and looked at my cast. I ended up during around and leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

I buried my face in my pillow and screamed...I know its sounds what a five year old would do but..I can't help sportsmaster...I pulled off my cast and healed myself somehow I knew I was able to do that. I smiled to myself and got up. Maybe I should just clean up this place... Yeah that is what I will do. This was cheating, I was using my powers to clean. There was a loud knock on my door, I opened it to see Wally standing there. He walked inside and looked around.

"Roy was right you do have a place to live" He said

"Yeah, I do"

"Why did you lie to me? I mean us?" Wally cleared his throat, I looked down and sighed.

"I was overwhelmed that people actually wanted to help me."

"And sportmaster what connection do you have with him?" He asked ,I stepped aside so he can come in and he did. I closed the door and sat on the couch across from him.

"My god father, my mother knew him and he became my god father. Which leaves me in his custody, but I don't want to be live with him. If I do that means he will use me to gibe him the info he needs and I can't do that." I admitted, Wally scoffed and tried not to look at me. I knew he was trying to believe me you can see it on his face.

"I am sorry for asking so many questions Des."

"Its fine, do you want anything to eat?" I asked him and stood up.

"Obviously give me all you got!" He was happy now, this is the Wally I know for sure. He turned on the TV and got very comfortable. While I was stuck cooking him so food, after about 30 minutes I heard more knocks on the door. I opened it to see the others just walk in and close the door after they came in. I smiled seeing my new friends here somehow in my apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up next to Wally!? I fell off the bed and landed on Super Boy then I got off and trip over Robin. The girl are sleeping on the other side if the bed, I can see Artemis's hair from here. And I think that green skin is M'gann, anyway I was able to leave my room without falling or hurting anybody and ended up making breakfast. It was weird making breakfast for others, I am so use to making it for myself.

"Des?" I looked to see Wally still half asleep, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Aww look at you Wally your a mess."

"Shut up" He yawned and walked over to me. I smiled and gave him his breakfast. Wally started to eat and I watched him eat like a pig. For some reason I enjoyed to see him happy. Oh my god!? Do I have a crush on him!? No this can't be happening. I hit my face and sighed. "Why did you do that?"

"N-Nothing! I am going to go so um when everyone leaves lock up?" I handed him my only keys and left them here.

I had to meet Black Canary she wanted to teach me how to fight. For hours of tears and sweat, pain and more tears and tears and even more tears. After training I went too look for Wally in the kitchen and M'gann was feeding him again.

"Thanks babe" M'gann sighed and looked at me.

"Wally stop calling her babe she has a boyfriend." He choked in his cookie and began to cough. Eventually he stopped coughing and cleared his throat.

"Since when?"

"2 Months"

"With who?"

"Connor"

"Who is that?"

"SUPERBOY YOU IDIOT!" I said and sighed. He groaned and snapped his fingers.

"Oh man he beat me to it."

"We know" I said and sat down. I started to feel weird around him now but, for some reason I like this feeling. Black Canary approached me and she looked upset.

"Des we need to talk" I stood up and followed his into her office.

"We all decided to sent you into training to be a spy so you can protect yourself." That's so cool!

"Really?"

"Yes you leave tonight go say your goodbye." I have to leave all of my friends now, this was the only downer.

After packing all day everyone was in my apartment ready to say goodbye, after all of them said goodbye they had left expect Wally who stood there not ready to go.

"I don't want you to go." Wally said

"No one does" I said and smiled. He had come closer and hugged me really tight.

"Then stay"

"I can't"

"Fine!" Wally pulled away and kissed me not on the cheek though. "Goodbye" And he left.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two years of training, they let me go home since I finished earlier then expected. I got home and saw everything was wrapped to keep it clean from all of the dust. I opened the window and started to cough not being able to breath all of this dust.

"I was just coming by to see you." I turned around to see my aunt Black Canary, I smiled.

"Great did you bring any food?" I asked, she pulled out a bag from behind her with a Chinese food.

"I remembered your birthday."

"Great now give me!" She handed me the bag, I placed it on the counter and opened it.

"Everyone else should be here soon but I have to go." I waved goodbye to her, and heard her close the door behind her.

After hours of cleaning, my apartment door opened. I turned around and saw M'gann first with Connor. They looked different like older which was weird, I am use to seeing the kid version of them.

"Destiny!" M'gann ran over and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back while Connor waved at me with the same serious face.

"Des!?" I pulled away from M'gann when I heard a familiar voice say my name. I ran to Wally and hugged him tightly.

"Did you miss me?" I asked, he smiled pulled me in for another hug. It feels good to be back for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

"How was the training?" Robin asked me, I sighed.

"Well hard but worth it." I had to admit it was fun and difficult at the same time.

"LETS TEST OUT YOUR SKILLS!" Wally shouted out loud, Robin and I had stood up and gotten into a position.

"NO powers" Robin said before we started to fight, I had dodge everyone of his attacks. I elbowed him in the stomach and he fell on the ground...

"Dude what the hell, I thought Batman taught you." Wally helped Robin up, I smiled to myself.

"Wally she was trained with the best in the nation, Des you should get going. Wally your uncle is waiting for you both get going." Canary said, I turned to see Wally. He ran to me and had picked me up bridal style. My arms around his neck, this was amazing!

IT was freezing outside since it was snowing, he went to the new hideout. When Wally let go of me, he covered my eyes. "Oh man you have no idea how long I have been waiting for this!"

"Oh Wally, your gonna have to take me there then cause as you can tell I can't see."

"I KNOW" It took him awhile to take my hand and take me away.

"Ready?" Wally whispered into my ear, I nodded. He took off the blindfold and the room was decorated with birthday decorations everywhere.

"This is amazing"

"I did it all by myself, Flash didn't want to do a thing but relax with Iris." He had set up a dinner for me and him alone.

"Is this a?" He smiled and nodded

"A date yeah, we are both 16 now so let's act like it?"

"It took you awhile to think of that?"

"Yes it did let's have our date Des."


	8. Chapter 8

Batman had given our mission, my first mission back. There was a fire, a huge one. Men were attacking the building, and we were stuck stopping them. We took our motorcycles to the location, apparently was nearby so why not.

 _"Link Established" ~_ M'gann

 _"I forgot how weird this felt."_ ~ Destiny

We made it to our location, and Batman was right this was a mess. People running from there lives, injured even killed. The fire was spreading to the other buildings nearby. Aqualad stopped the fires with M'gann. I helped the wounded the others got the monsters who did this.

One of citizens who were injured was an old lady, her leg was stuck under a huge rock.

"You are the chosen one, you look like your mother beautiful women she was... She took care of me once. But your father chose your future by taking the one you love the most. The day is near b-be ready Des-" She had died on me, that was when I realized she had been shot on her side...I can't believe I didn't see that wound.

 _"Lose the one I love?"_ I started to repeat everything the elder had told me forgetting that others were hearing every word.

 _"What?"_ ~ Robin

"Nothing". I responded, we finished the mission I kept thinking of what the elder had said to me.

"Love" We headed back to Mount Justice, I kinda separated myself from the others. You must be wondering about my date with Wally, it went really well but I prefer not to talk about yet. When I separated from everyone, I headed into my room and closed the door. This was something I needed to remember no matter what.

As years past Wally and I had become more and more serious so serious we ended up retiring earlier than expected and we went to college. He was still ridiculous Wally. I had told him what had happened that day and we decided together that it was better to leave for our safety and I couldn't have agreed more. I didn't want to lose him, nor did he want to lose me so we left everyone.

I still communicate with everyone once in awhile making sure everyone was safe and happy thought it seems there's more drama then ever before I mean who would have thought M'gann having two boys fight over her.

I walked into the living hearing the TV play loudly, I saw Wally had fallen asleep watching TV. I giggled lightly, he looked for cute. I grabbed the controller in his hand, and turned off the TV. "Sweet dreams." I kissed his forehead and walked away.

"Des." I jumped seeing NightWing standing in my kitchen. "I didn't mean to startle you." He whispered

"Why are you here?!" I asked in a whisper.

"Your father, we found some files on you and what he did to you Des." Night Wing handed me the files. "If you want to, you can always look into them. Just think about it, this is mostly on how he felt and his findings."

"Thank you." I showed Night Wing the door and looked back at the files on the dining table. "Great." I mumbled and gulped.


End file.
